Just the Beginning
by twinkle in my eye
Summary: Booth finally admits to Bones that he loves her. How will she respond? ONESHOT. First Time Fanfic.


-1Brennan sat at her desk contemplating all the changes that had taken place in her life: finally discovering her family's story, reuniting with Russ and her dad, learning to enjoy life outside of work, realizing that having children wouldn't be half bad, developing more personal relationships … it all led back to Booth.

As her eyes glazed over while she reminisced about the nearly four years they'd spent together, Booth sauntered through the Jeffersonian and slid into her glass paneled office. He smiled at the dreamy look on her face and wondered what she was thinking about.

Brennan snapped to attention when she noticed Booth. It was almost as if she had conjured him there.

"Do we have a case?" she asked him with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. _'Anything to spend time with him'_ she thought to herself.

"Nope, I actually had something to ask you…" Booth hesitated and Brennan smiled at him encouragingly. He continued.

"I was wondering if you've ever felt a feeling about someone and no matter how hard to you tried to deny it, it just wouldn't go away. Have you ever needed to be around someone so much that every moment you spent away from them caused you extreme anguish? Have you ever felt that you would be incomplete without that person? Do you see what I'm getting at Bones?" Booth sighed after his mini-monologue.

"Booth, I …" Brennan was at a loss for words. For once in her life she was speechless. Her brain had shut off. All she could think about was Booth's words. She was completely mesmerized.

"Bones. Bones! You there?" This was not the reaction he had hoped for. Granted it was better thatn her kicking him out or running away.

Finally she spoke tentatively, "It's possible that I may have experienced these feelings. But anthropologically speaking, it's natural for women to long for-"

She was cut off by Booth's sudden and swift stride to her desk.

"It's alright to admit it Bones. The person I was talking about was you - Temperance Brennan: world renowned forensic anthropologist, famous author, my partner, and the breathtakingly beautiful woman that I'm completely in love with."

Brennan gasped at his last words. _'Love?' _she thought to herself, _'love is big step. But I do experience the same feelings as Booth feels towards me. So logically, using deductive reasoning, if Booth's in love then I must be too.'_

"Well that's good for you because if the man I am in love with was in love with another woman, I may have to use my knowledge of martial arts to my advantage." She smiled up at Booth as he chuckled.

"Well since we seem to be in agreement, there's something I've been wanting to do for the longest time…" Booth faded out as he walked behind Brennan's desk and pulled her up gently to him.

"Booth…"

"Shhh. Just let the moment happen."

Slowly, Booth leaned in and covered her lips with his. She melted his arms his tongue darted over her lips. She opened herself to him and saw stars. Before she knew it, it was over.

Instead of the awkwardness she 'd expected, Booth pulled her into a hug. Almost simultaneously, they sighed contentedly. They both had been waiting for this moment for too long.

After a few minutes Booth withdrew form the hug and moved toward her office door. "You know I would love to stay, but I've got a meeting with Cullen in about ten minutes. How 'bout I stop by at your place around seven with Thai food?" Booth smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, charm smile on full blast.

She could never say no to the charm smile. As they stood in her office door, she replied, "Seven sounds great." Then thinking with her heart rather than her brain, she pulled him in for one last kiss. Just as the stars settled in her eyes, she was jerked back into reality by a piercing squeal. They broke apart quickly.

"Angela." They sighed.

"Sweetie! You and Booth! Took you guys long enough!" Angela squirmed with excitement.

"I should head off to my meeting Bones. I'll see you tonight?" Booth didn't want to leave but he couldn't risk upsetting Cullen.

Brennan nodded, still in a daze, and Booth squeezed her hand before taking off out of the Jeffersonian.

'Sweetie. Details. Now." Angela demanded as she dragged Brennan back into her office and shut the door.

Brennan sighed, _'It was bound to happen eventually. I was hoping for later rather than sooner.'_

"Well, it started when…"


End file.
